After All That A Percabeth FutureFic
by RiptideThePen
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are 26, still at CHB. What happens when Percy asks the question that'll change their lives forever? Drama, romance, and humor involved. WARNING Feels Ahead. BoO spoilers involved


After All That… A Percabeth Story

Chapter 1

Sand flew up in the air as the couple chased after each other on the beach. Blond curls floated in the sky as the dazzling son of Poseidon chased after his girlfriend.

"Percy!" Annabeth giggled, slowing down her speed. "I'm not giving you my phone! Stop chasing me! Is this what you made me come out here for?"

The black haired, 26-year-old, Percy, gave Annabeth a crocked smile. "No," he answered "but that's part of it." Percy tackled Annabeth to the ground and started to tickle her, making his girlfriend erupt into laughter. She kicked up her sandaled feet, like a three year-old throwing a temper tantrum, and even when he stopped tickling, Annabeth proceeded to roll around on the ground, getting her NRU (New Rome University) t-shirt all sandy.

"Annabeth, I stopped," Percy laughed, but then decided to use this as an opening. As Annabeth was still recovering from laughter, Percy leaned over the girl and dug his hand into her short's pocket, frantically searching for her phone.

"Gods, Annabeth, where did you put that thing?" Percy asked, obviously frustrated.

"No—stop—don't look—Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth managed between laughs. Before she could slap Percy's arm away, he got ahold of the Monster-proof LEO Phone 3 ("It stands for light, efficient, and outstanding," Leo explained. "Mmhm," Annabeth said, taking the device out of the repair boy's hand. No matter how Leo put it, she knew he just wanted his name in the creation.).

Percy furiously typed in Annabeth's passcode (which was 81816) and opened her text messages.

"Percy!" Annabeth half screamed, half moaned. "Don't. You. Dare."

"Oh I dare," Percy answered, clicking open Annabeth's conversation with Piper. As Annabeth began to stand up, Percy began to read aloud the latest text Annabeth had sent to Piper. "I gtg meet my flamin hot boyfriend on Fireworks beach for our anniversary. C u later." Percy grinned and Annabeth's mouth was wide open. Her cheeks were in such a deep shade of red that probably had no name. As soon as she regained her ability to move, she turned her head away, biting her lip as her blond hair curtained her face.

"There goes your blue birthday cake, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said. Immediately, Percy found himself on his knees, beginning for mercy with his big green seal eyes.

"Please Annabeth, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Anything but the cake, anything!" Percy pleaded. Annabeth laughed at him and dragged the plastic container over to her side.

"Alright, but under one condition," Annabeth smiled, taking a big slice of blue cake out of the container. "Close your eyes and open your mouth."

Percy—obviously proven a Seaweed Brain—did not see what was coming (and I'm sure ALL of us know what happened).

Annabeth shoved the cake into Percy's mouth, covering his chin, lips, and nose in blue frosting. For the second time that day, Annabeth started to laugh her heart out as Percy tried to keep himself from choking.

"Hey! That wasn't nice," Percy complained, chowing down on some of the extra chunks of cake.

"Happy birthday, Percy," Annabeth said. Despite how mush frosting was covering his lips, Annabeth softly kissed him. "And happy tenth anniversary."

Percy grinned, his mouth still stuffed with cake. "You too, Wise Girl," he said while stealthily moving his hand towards the other slice. "Surprise!" Percy smashed the cake into Annabeth's face, resulting in a cake-throwing war.

After about fifteen minutes of that, they decided to go for a swim. Percy got into his blue swim trunks and Annabeth was in a silver bikini. Together, they swam down to the bottom of the lake where Percy created an air bubble.

"It's good to be home," Percy said.

Annabeth nodded, smiling at the sea creatures swimming around. "Yeah, it's nice a break from New Rome."

"At least we were away from monsters and battles and those cursed prophecies," Percy said. His face tightened. "Gaea, she killed Leo…"

"Percy, relax," Annabeth encouraged, slipping her hand under his. "It's alright. Hopefully, Leo is enjoying a life in Elysium with a cave of bronze dragons or something."

Percy's expression softened. "I know. It's just, we were so hard on the guy. I—I feel bad." Percy held back a sob and leaned into Annabeth. She stroked his hair as Percy recalled the events of August 1st, 10 years ago.

"Remember when we first met?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah. The first thing you said to me was 'You drool in your sleep.'" Percy remembered.

Annabeth giggled. "That's because you _totally_ do!"

Percy just smiled. He didn't want to make Annabeth angry now. _Definitely _not now. He checked his trunk's pocket to see if the little box was still there, but…

"Oh shoot," he muttered. Annabeth looked at him, puzzled.

"What's wrong?" the daughter of Athena asked. Percy paled.

"I—um—uh," he stuttered, trying to come up with an excuse to go to the surface. "I think… I forgot… my—hairbrush!" Percy quickly cursed himself for being such an idiot.

"Hairbrush?" Annabeth wondered.

"Y-yeah."

"Okay then, go get it," Annabeth said sternly. Keeping the air bubble in the water, Percy quickly returned to the surface and sprinted to his cabin. He ripped apart his sock drawer just to find the small, red box. Stuffing the box into his pocket, he ran back to the beach and hopped into the water.

"Sorry," he panted. "I brushed my hair while I was there."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "You're a terrible liar, Percy. What's this about?"

It's time, Percy, a voice in his head spoke. The boy gulped down his fear and got on one knee, pulling out the little box.

"Annabeth Chase, when I first saw you, you were my idea of a princess. After we started dating, my life became ten times brighter, ten times better. I know I belong with you, so what I'm trying to say is…" Percy paused, watching his girlfriend cup her hands over her mouth and let her eyes fill with tears. "Will you marry me, Wise Girl?"

Annabeth was speechless. She stared at the ring, which was a golden band with a ruby attached to it. Across the band were the words "As long as we're together."

"Yes, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth answered, letting tears roll down her face. "Any other stupid questions?"

Satisfied Percy had a grin from ear to ear painted on his face.

And that kiss was a chart-topping smash for all of the underwater kisses on earth.


End file.
